Find the radius of the circle with equation $x^2 - 6x + y^2 + 2y + 6 = 0$.
Solution: Completing the square gives us $(x - 3)^2 + (y + 1)^2 - 4 = 0$. Rearranging terms, we have $(x - 3)^2 + (y + 1)^2 = 4$. It follows that the square of the radius is 4, so the radius must be $\boxed{2}$.